(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric connectors and, more particularly, to such an electric connector in which the terminals are obliquely arranged in parallel and compressible.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
Electric connectors for connecting a chip module to a circuit board include two types. FIG. 1 shows an electric connector according to the first type. FIG. 2 shows an electric connector according to the second type. The electric connector of the first type, as shown in FIG. 1, comprises an electrically insulative housing 1 and a plurality of terminals 2 mounted in the housing 1. Each terminal 2 has a bottom side provided with a solder ball 3 for bonding to a circuit board 4, and a top end terminating in a contact portion 5 for contacting a chip module 6. This design of electric connector has numerous drawbacks. The contact area between the contact portion 5 and the chip module 6 is tiny, and a false contact may occur easily. The contact portion 5 may be permanently deformed after bent through a number of times, resulting in a contact problem. Further, in order to prevent contact between terminals, the terminals must be spaced from one another at a certain distance. Due to this reason, the size electric connector cannot be greatly reduced. The terminal 7 for an electric connector of the second type, as shown in FIG. 2, is an angled terminal having a smoothly arched contact portion 8 at the top. This design of electric connector ensures positive contact with the chip module. However, it has high impedance. Further, the terminal 7 tends to be deformed permanently after a long use. In order to reinforce the structural strength, the size of the terminal cannot be greatly reduced as desired.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an electric connector, which has low impedance. It is another object of the present invention to provide an electric connector, which ensures positive contact with a chip module. It is still another object of the present invention to provide an electric connector, which fits the concept of small-size design. To achieve these and other objects of the present invention, the electric connector comprises an electrically insulative housing having a plurality of terminal grooves, and a plurality of terminals respectively mounted in the terminal grooves. Each terminal comprises a base, a support arm upwardly extended from a first end of the base, and a contact arm upwardly extended from a second end of the base and protruding over a top side of the corresponding terminal groove. The support arm supports the contact arm in positive contact with the loaded chip module without producing much impedance.